baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Neville
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = 6 | reputation = | hit_points = 35 | xp_value = 600 | thac0 = 16 | no_of_attacks = 1 | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = 10 | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = 10 | s_v_wand = 11 | s_v_polymorph = 10 | breath = 13 | s_v_spell = 12 | strength = 17 | dexterity = 17 | constitution = 14 | intelligence = 10 | wisdom = 11 | charisma = 13 | luck = | morale = 16 | breaking_point = 3 | recovery_time = 60 | area = Area North of Gnoll Stronghold | place = | coordinates = | items = Chain Mail, Long Sword +1, Scroll: Dispel Magic, Bandit Scalp | gold = 65 }} Neville is a bandit who will try to ambush Gorion's Ward and their party in the Bear River area north of the Gnoll Stronghold. He will have five hobgoblins, hidden in the trees at first, aiding him. Polite Banditry Unlike most bandits, Neville is polite and well-spoken, whether he is pretending to be helpful or ordering your deaths. If you demand that his party reveal themselves (dialogue option 1), or ask for his assistance (option 2), he and his party will attack. You will get 600 XP for killing Neville himself, another 175 XP for the hobgoblins, a Long Sword +1, a Scroll: Dispel Magic, one bandit scalp and a few hundred gp worth of miscellaneous treasure. If you try to turn the tables on him by demanding his money (dialogue option 3), your strategy will backfire. He will steal 55 gp from you and leave. You get 100 XP. Dialogue "Ah, weary travelers, well met! Neville, the fairest of all fair bandits, at your service. What may I do for you this hour?" *1:-'Well, for starters, you could tell your men in the bushes to drop their bows and step out into the open.' ::Did you find all five of them, then? Pity, I shall have to train them better. Anyhow, I'm afraid that I can't abide by your wishes: My men would think me a coward to surrender in the face of such a paltry force. Truly, I see no other choice than to order them to fire at will and rob your sad corpses of any iron they may carry. Come men, I believe the choice before us is clear. *2:-'Perhaps you could escort us through your territory and ensure that we meet with no harm along the way.' ::What an interesting proposal. Indeed, we could protect you from any monsters you might encounter or any ill-willed travelers along the way. It would be possible, even likely, except for one minor detail: Ahem, you see, we be bandits here. Cutthroats, ne'er-do-wells, tommyknockers, and such ilk. We could protect you from all but ourselves, our own urges and greed... In truth, that greed overwhelms us now. Attack men, that we might satiate it! *3:-'You could give us all of your money and then let us kill you, one by one.' ::Ho, I shall spare your lives for such a fine show of wit and bravado! What is this harsh life without laughter, anyhow? Come, I shall take a bit of gold from you and then be on my way. Category:Image needed